


Don't Let Go. Not Now.

by Psycho_Break13



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accident, Cheating Sebastian, Coma, Depressing, Hospital, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Break13/pseuds/Psycho_Break13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really enjoyed writing this. Hope you guys liked it. Follow me on IG @goddamnjoseph</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go. Not Now.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. Hope you guys liked it. Follow me on IG @goddamnjoseph

"Sebastian, leave me alone!" Joseph walked up a flight of stairs with Sebastian following behind. "JoJ- Joseph, please let me explain" Grabbing his arm he spun around with teary eyes.

"What is there to explain, Sebastian? You obviously like her, I don't see why your here" Joseph yanked his arm free from Sebastians grip. Making his way to his apartment, another hand gripped his arm.

"Sebastian, let me go!" He tried to escape, the grip only worsened. Joseph still had his back turned as tears streamed out.

"Please, hear me out"

"I can't do this anymore Sebastian, I'm done.."

He slowly loosened his grip, the younger detective reached for his keys as he unlocked the door followed by slamming it in Sebastians presence. 

Joseph lean against the door then has it aid him down toward ground, he took off his glasses and wiped his fave with his leather gloved hand. On the other side of the door, Sebastian stood in dead silence, shocked that Joseph and him are no longer... together. 

He felt as if someone pulled his heart out of his chest and stepped on it. "Fuck!" Sebatian hit the wall and put both arms behind his head, walking backwards he was starring at the apartment door, praying, hoping, Joseph would just open it. 

Joseph jumped as he heard him punch the wall once more, he stood up, trembling in hurt and pain, making his way to his bedroom undressing making a pathway with his scarf, jacket, shoes, and socks leading to his room. He didn't have enough strength or willpower to changed, he fell into bed and cuddled himself up in blankets. 

 _Why? Why Sebastian?_ Eyes filled with tears he look towards the ground seeing a shirt. He figured it wasn't his it was to large to fit his slim frame. Arising from the bed he reached for the shirt bringing it to his face and smelling it. Crying once more, with a change of clothes he slipped Sebastians shirt on and climbed back into bed, hugging to himself, he slowly drifted to sleep. 

Sebastian made it to his car which was parked awkwardly in the lot.  He sat in the car looking out the window as he was watching cars roll by he began to shed tears, he was so infuriated with himself. Turning on his car he looked up to Josephs window and drove off.

Memories began to flow through his head, when he first kissed Joseph, when he confessed his undying love for him. Sebastian was bawling pretty hard, images of them two happy and in love kept overflowing his head. 

"God damn it!" Sebastian turn to look outside the driver window and took his eyes off the road few seconds. Looking back to the road, He caught sight of a car heading his way, before he could swerve it was to late he hit the car head on.

_

The time was 12:54, Joseph woke to a phone call from Krimson hospital. With rubbing eyes he answered,

"Ngh...Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Oda?"

"Speaking, who is this?" he yawns.

"This is Beacon Hospital? We are calling regarding Sebastian Castellanos, he was in a car accident, you were the only one under emergency contacts" Eyes blown open.

"Oh my god, is he alright?" Joseph was to afraid to hear what she had to say.

"He's in critical condition, he's in a coma, with a few cuts from the shattered glass and a large cut on his stomach from impact, he lost a lot of blood on scene" Joseph was trembling with fear.

As she was explaining his injuries he was putting on his coat and shoes. He cut the conversation right there and rushed to his car. _Shit, Seb._

Arriving at the hospital, Joseph ran inside to the receptions desk, the nurse gave him the room number. Scattering all over the hallways looking from his room, Joseph finally found it.

Afraid to see what inside he walks in. He saw Sebastian hooked up to a IV machine and a nasal cannula around his face, "Oh my god, Sebastian" Covering his mouth he felt the tears swell up.

The younger detective sat near the bed as he grabbed his hand. He clearly saw baby cuts all over his face and a head and stitches around in the corner of his forehead.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean the things I said earlier, please don't leave me" he held his hand tighter as he was stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Seb. Please don't leave me. Please."

He pressed the back of Sebastians hand against his mouth and kissed it and tears started to stream onto there hands. "Remember the things we talked about doing, we were going to get married and adopt a little girl. How am we suppose to do if your not here, you have a whole life ahead of you, you can't let go of life here, not now, we still had more things we needed to talk about, please stay, Seb. I need you" He began to cry harder than before.

"Mr. Oda, I'm here to check his vitals again" He was startled by the doctor as he spoke. "Oh okay" Joseph wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Will he be alright?"

"Its too early to tell, I'm sorry" The doctor finished his check up and left the room.

He took his hand once more and fell asleep beside him.

_

A day passed, then two, then four.

Today, Joseph showed up again this time with food and a book. He became less shaken about the situation because he knew Sebastian had a strong heart and he was a fighter. Joseph took a seat in the corner of the room nearby was a table he cracked open his styrofoam box filled with rice, noodles, and bourbon chicken. He opened his book and began to read.

Sebastians finger twitched but Joseph didn't notice it. 

It move again, he still didn't notice. 

Sebastian smelt the food Joseph brought in. He was slowly regaining his sight back, he blinked twice and look over towards Joseph eating and reading book.

With a weak voice, "Your not.... going to share?" Joseph looked up immediately. Shapeless emotions began to appear as he saw Sebastian responding. 

"Sebastian!" He threw his book to the ground and jumped up and gave Sebastian a huge hug.

"Ow, hey glasses" he groaned.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian"

"Jojo, you need to stop stealing my lines, I'm the one who needs to say sorry, I was stupid. I don't want that other girl, she means absolutely nothing to me, I only want you" Joseph smiled and felt relieved.

"I love you, Sebastian. Don't scary me like that again"

"I love you too Joseph" Joseph leaned in and kissed him on the the lips.

"Mm, Chinese, delicious" Sebastian said smiling.

"Want some?" Joseph offered and Sebastian nodded immediately.

"I'm glad your okay" Joseph smiled widely. 


End file.
